A floor of plates is known, whereby sealing means are arranged in the spacing between the plates. These sealing means are substantially L-shaped in cross section. The horizontal web of the L comprises projecting teeth protruding into corresponding locking recesses in one of the floor plates so that the web cannot be displaced. This floor is rather difficult to mount and does not permit a working of the floor plates when the moisture and/or the temperature of the atmosphere varies.
Furthermore a floor of boards is known whereby the spacing between two neighboring boards has been filled out by a sealing means shaped as an inverted T. The transverse web of the T is completely smooth, i.e. without teeth, protrudes slightly into a longitudinal recess of a very small depth in each of the two boards. The floor is, however, not quite easy to mount on a support because the sealing means cannot immediately hold two neighboring floor boards together during the mounting.